Little 16's Firefly Plan
by AlysonOfrell
Summary: Little 16 found fireflies and kept a secret. When 9 founds out and 7 know something wrong with him, she gets to the bottom of this.


Night has fallen over the emptiness. It was silent outside while everyone was asleep. Almost everyone. Little 16 was up in the middle of the night. She been at this for a week now, she would sneak outside and play just for an hour. She waited till the right time to go out.

"Hehehe."

She found a pipe that lead outside. There was a good reason she love coming out here at night. There was something always flying around their home, but, they weren't machines. She didn't know what they are.

"Fly, fly hehe."

They were always glowing in different colors. She enjoy them, but, she never told anyone about these things or said anything about it.

Little 16 was asleep and her hood was hanging off her head just bit. 5 came in to see his daughter asleep, she look she was about to fall off the bed.

"16, sweetie." She fall off the bed and hit her head. She got up and hugged her dad.

"Copy, copy."

5 giggle at his daughter, she seem to filled of joy today. Well, it was her and his was pride and joy. She ran out and hugged her mother 11 tightly. She laugh at her and sat her down.

"Huh, she seem in a good mood today."

"More than usually."

5 kissed her and she kiss back till they saw 1 walk pass. "5, 11, you'll gave 16 questions and answers."

Little 16 ran pass 72 and 27 for moment and was playing with Wire. It was strange to see her in a good mood like this in their lives. She was more hyper and enjoy herself today. She ran pass 8 with his magnet, 2 in the workshop and the twines. She ran pass 9 and 7, she hide behind 6's ink jar.

"Copy, copy." 6 heard Little 16, she was the only one he let into his corner.

"Draw anything new?" 6 showed her a picture he was working on for the time being.

"Lights…dancing…around you…like to see them…" She giggle, he was right. But, those lights, she didn't know what they're were. "Like to see them…"

Night has fall once again and Little 16 got of bad and just made her outside again, she hope no one saw her come out side. She grab her sword that 2 made when they reacted Robin Hood. Now, she didn't know that someone was awake at this time. 9 was up when he saw Little 16 go outside. But, she came back right inside and she was playing with strange light. She was jumping all over the place and fall on 9. She giggle and continue to jump around.

"Copy, copy."

9 realize he was dreaming, he was awake and saw the same light flouting around. It went back outside and she follow it. 9 follow worried she would get hurt or worst. When he reach outside, he saw more lights like the one he saw. Little 16 saw him and stood there frozen.

"9!"

She fall and she just acted like she didn't notice him and just started jumping around again.

"Hold on, what are these 16?"

"I don't know, but I can't get Little John to hold still."

9 could tell she named them after the characters in her book. He caught her before she fall again. She giggled and ran off again. "Does 11 and 5 know you're out here?"

"I haven't told anyone yet. It been a week, I want to bring 6 out here since he-"

"I see. You were planning this just the two of you."

9 could tell that 6 was more open to 16 then everyone else was. She treated 6 as a big brother and treated her as the little sister. It was funny, 11 was worried about 6 at the time as well. But, 16 had more the older sister in her sort like her mother.

"What time do these guys come out?"

"You have to be quite…super quite…8 would scared them…"

9 could understand that, she must have acted like she was sleeping till she could see them again.

"But, you have to keep secret."

"Secret….alright."

9 could see why 16 was hyper this whole time. He felt a little hyper just a bit. Well, 7 could tell that he was a bit hyper, what little sleep he got last night. Maybe this is why Little 16 was hyper all the time in the last week.

"9...did you sleep at all last night?"

"Of cores I did! What makes you say that?"

"Well…you're holding 8 off the ground?"

7 wasn't sure if 9 was okay, so, she went to see 2 just to see if 9 was going to be okay. Well, he was as happy like 16 was. It was bit strange, he was a bit more happy then ever.

"And you think it from lack of sleep? Well, I could see that."

"Am just worry, he was holding 8 off the ground like it was nothing. Plus, 8 like what over eighty pounds ?"

2 could understand that, but, he still remember what lack can do, after seeing 11, he wonder if 5 ever told her that was their first kiss. "What's scaring me that, he starting to act lik-I get it now…"

9 was worried about keeping 16's secret. So, he stay a wake and follow her outside. "Amazing how these things don't hurt you?"

"Yeah. I want 6, mommy and daddy, aunt 72 and uncle 27, grandpa 1 and 2, 8, even big sister 7 to see them."

7 was in a hiding spot to seeing them looking at these lights flouting around. "WAIT…"

7 came out of her hiding spot, 9 was a bit shock, he was surprise to see 7 here. She smiled at 16 and hit 9 on the head.

"Hey! This is-"

"I can forgive 16, but you, no!"

Then the two were around a heart shape, the lights were around them.

"Little 16 plan work! Little 16's plan worked!" 6 was with her, he picked her up and they danced around like there was a silly party.

Little 16 fall asleep on 6's back, her hood was hanging off her head showing her hair. 9 and 7 laugh when the lights followed them inside. 7 remember what these lights were called, the twines were reading something about them.

"6, did you know about this?" 7 ask him while they help him put her back into her room.

"Yes…she was copying something…"

"I see."

7 could tell that she wanted them to copy 1 and 12, 72 and 27 and her mother and father. Maybe it was good thing she did this for them. When they put her in bed, 6 went back to his corner. 7 and 9 were alone in the middle of the room. 9 was heading back to his room when 7 grab him by the arm.

"C-C-Can I stay with you tonight." 9 smiled a bit, he didn't know what to say to her.

"Sure."

The next morning, something in 9 and 7 changed that morning. 16 giggled when she was sitting on top of 6's ink jar.

"Nice job!" 6 smiled at her, she was filled of joy still. 5 and 11 have notice a bit of a change in this morning as well. They noticed 7 and 9 were much closer then before.

"Hmm…do you think those two have anything to do with this?" 11 ask 5

"Maybe…but, this does explain her sudden good mood points."

They just laugh at bit and kissed again. But, they forgot that their daughter was in the room. 6 covered her eyes not to see this. "Mommy! Daddy! Not in front of me!"

_**This was a short I made a while back. Cute, but not as I was hoping for. So, no negative stuff.  
**_

_**Little 16, 11, 72 and 27 belongs to me**_

_**9 Belongs Shane Acker  
**_


End file.
